Under my skin
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Es el último encuentro, es el último suspiro, saben que se volverán a ver y sin embargo, saben que deben dejar una huella bajo su piel. [OneShot] [Saspros] [SemiUA]


**Y** entonces Abaddon desapareció un día de la nada (?) Bueno hay mucho que contar. Todo comenzó... No voy a mentirles, la verdad tuve un bloqueo muy feo debido a problemas entre personales, escolares y de salud, así que decidí alejarme de FF por un rato, además de que, estuve entretenida con los foros de Rol por un tiempo xD y bueno el vicio me alejó de este maravilloso lugar uwu

¡Pero he vuelto! Y ahora con las baterías recargadas, las vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina, puedo decir que quiero retornar a FF con todas las ganas del mundo para que el Saspros crezca.

¿Algo más que decir?. Sip, este OneShot está dedicado a una personita muy especial, a la cual he terminado enamorando con esta pareja xD La usuaria Taenny.

Sin nada más que agregar, espero que este Fic que es la abertura a la nueva temporada de Fics de Abaddon, sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SS y TLC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Teshirogi y Kuru Canonico

 **Advertencia:** Semi UA, Ooc.

 **Raiting:** T aun que suena más a M (?)

Sabes que eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, y si te ha gustado, no dudes en dejar una review, eso me ayudaría mucho

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

 **Under my Skin**

* * *

No hay tiempo… y lo sabe.

La carne le escoce, la herida es profunda y la sangre brota profusamente, arde y punza pero no importa. Ahí esta, frente a ella, son sus últimos momentos, son sus últimas palabras y la última mirada que le dedica antes de perecer, es la última vez que le rozara la piel con dedos inclementes que la subyugan.

Acariciarla es casi un milagro, el sentido del tacto se desvanece lentamente, mientras a voz se entrecorta, el mensaje podría bien ser desvanecido y olvidado, pero no importa, necesita con clemencia anunciarle lo que hubo callado por tanto tiempo: «La ama».

Se vuelca sobre sus labios, como si tratara de beber de ellos para refrescarse. No hay vergüenza allí, donde su boca ávida ha delineado con posesión lo que por derecho le pertenece; oscila. Sigue siendo una niña, la voz cavernosa que impacta con la longitud de su garganta, se lo recuerda. Es cruel, amargo, un sinsabor que apenas puede mantener en pié el orgullo agreste, traza la piel con los dígitos, que se sienten como agujas que le punzan y desangran. Caliente, ferviente deseo de liberarse, y al mismo tiempo se ata al verdugo. Abraza con acervo sabor la derrota de su ser, esta rota.

Aspros es de una naturaleza dominante, cruel, subyuga a quien mira con los fríos cobaltos, y Sasha solo se somete, quizás porque aun que sea una diosa, al final, solo es una pequeña niña temerosa de si misma y la responsabilidad en sus hombros. El juego les llena la boca con un sabor oxido, viejo, húmedo. Es un momento casi profético, la niña tiembla entre sus brazos despertando el ferviente espíritu que anhela ser arrebatado con las fauces afiladas del lobo espabilado; la estruja con ahínco le arrebata el aliento con la fiereza de sus labios reclamando aquella tierra de nadie, y el cielo se estremece, los dioses enfurecen al verlo hincharse de orgullo por su osadía, si, el circulo más oscuro del infierno esta reservado para él.

Se arrebuja en sus brazos crueles, y la hipocresía de sus palabras la reconfortan.

El tiempo pasa, pero ella permanece, no será jamás más hermosa que hoy, ni mañana, es una flor en botón que lentamente evoluciona conforme la corrompe, su implacable sed de posesión es insaciable, la necesita para vivir, tanto como para destruirse a si mismo. El pensamiento se le hace obtuso, cuando las hebras de cabello destilan ese aroma embriagante. Siempre es igual, se destrozan como animales defendiendo su territorio, y luego lamen las heridas, fuego con fuego solo crea mayor destrucción.

Cuando el estomago se le encoge, sabe que el juego ha terminado a favor de Géminis. El cuerpo convulsiona con cada roce de sus dedos, con el contacto osco de sus callosas palmas en la carne tierna de sus muslos. No hay amabilidad en los labios crueles que exigen más de ella, que la consumen hasta dejarle secos los pulmones y el corazón. Vive por y para los deseos del traidor…

Ella permanecerá hasta el final de los tiempos, cuando los dioses sean olvidados, el sólo será un mártir más de esa guerra egoísta entre los sempiternos.

 _«Quod me nutrit me destuit»_

Había una brecha entre los dos. Posó su atención en las hermosas piscinas de un verde tornasol que le revivía las memorias de una tierra virgen, antes de que el hombre caminara sobre ella. Era tan hermosa como destructiva, era la encarnación del peso sobre sus hombros, el saber que por más que lo anhelara, por más que enfrentara al padre de los dioses, ella seguiría amando a los humanos tanto como a él, y para Aspros, la idea le revolvía las entrañas con amargura.

—¿Me amas? —la pregunta incurrió en un susurro suave y asfixiante, mientras Aspros cargaba contra su cuerpo dejando que la nívea espalda se magullara contra un pilar derrumbado, ahí en el templo de Marte.

Podía responder que sí, ella era su todo, por ella había hecho un juramento inquebrantable ante las furias, ¡Ay de él si se atreviera a romperlo! Pero aquello sería hipócrita, Aspros podía amarla, pero al mismo tiempo la odiaba, porque su divinidad lo había maldecido desde que formaron un vinculo, diosa y caballero, eterno y mortal. Un sabor amargo que le espesó la garganta, dejando salir solo un gruñido gutural.

Sasha no volvió a hablar, únicamente balbucear entre gemidos el nombre del traidor, implorando que no se detuviera, que continuara unido a su cuerpo, aun que el tiempo se agotaba y sabía que él se volvería cenizas. El tiempo es implacable.

Las pequeñas manos se posaron en la mandíbula tiesa, podía percibir el dolor en sus ojos y el fárrago de su vientre cuando están cerca, sigue siendo una toxina para su cuerpo, y sin embargo, le enreda los brazos posesivos, para recordarle, que esta ahí, atada a él desde el momento en que mutaron en seres duales. Es apoteósico.

Son los reyes de la nada, y gobiernan sobre todos, incluso sobre los dioses, el ego en ese pensamiento se desfasa cuando le recuerda, que aun posee un cuerpo de carne, que tremola y se escalfa cada vez que los dedos le recorren la columna hasta llegar a la zona lumbar, donde pareciera que desembocan las aguas del Leteo, para olvidarse de lo que es. Se vanagloria del dominio, pero sabe que solo es un sueño, una quimera.

Se detiene brusco, y ella lo busca con la mirada nublada, los labios abiertos e hinchados, un hilo de sangre le escurre desde la clavícula hasta el nacimiento de los senos, no es su divina sangre, es la sangre mortal, la sangre roja y espesa de Aspros, pero no importa, no se siente sucia, no se siente traidora, es una diosa que debe amar a todos sus caballeros por igual, una diosa que no respondió al amor indebido de Sagitario, pero que ahora permanece con las piernas enredadas contra la cadera de Aspros, el hombre que juro venganza, traición y muerte. Sólo resiente la secuela de un orgasmo tierno.

¿Él también siente? La pregunta permanece, los indulgentes ojos lo expresan, y la sonrisa déspota contesta. Si, siente, pero no como un empedernido enamorado, eso es demasiado apócrifo, demasiado vulgar para alguien que trasciende las reglas de la creación, porque el amor del que tanto se pavonean con falso orgullo los mortales, no es más que un apógrafo corriente.

Y solo queda la mansedumbre de saber que el tiempo pasa.

Se separan muy a su pesar, debe volver a colocarse la armadura, regresar a ser la diosa de la guerra, y él retornar de donde jamás debió salir. El tiempo no apremia, el tiempo pasa y ella lo sabe, lo besa por última vez, el instinto ruega por un último beso con sabor a sangre.

—Nos volveremos a ver…

Trata de sonar lo menos amargo posible, Sasha asiente, si, se volverán a ver, en la próxima vida, en la siguiente guerra. El escalofrío le recorre la espalda, Aspros comienza a desvanecerse. Traga grueso, mira el suelo, las manchas de su sangre virgen solo parecen una marca más de la abatida batalla en una guerra sin tregua. Si, aquel acto fue una guerra que terminó ganando el caballero, Pegaso no fue el único en herir a un dios.

Empuña a Niké que había sido olvidada en algún rincón de los escombros.

La guerra debe continuar y Atenea mira el horizonte incierto, el destino aclama por más sangre, y bajo su piel, aun percibe las huellas de Aspros que la abrazan y le queman las venas.

Bajo su piel, sabe que se volverán a ver, y que nuevamente, la sangre correrá en sus manos, la sangre de una niña que se vuelve mujer.


End file.
